Summer Skin
by pablopicasso
Summary: Before college, Santana spends a summer in South Carolina. The morning of her arrival, she's mesmerized by two surfers.


_A/N: Hi! I had this stuck in my head and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it and let me know through reviews what you think! (:_

* * *

><p>SUMMER SKIN<p>

I

_I'm looking at you and you're looking at me and I really hope you have a fantastic view because I find you to be most lovely, indeed._

_(unknown)_

It was late May when her aunt and uncle came over and made her the invitation. She was caught unexpectedly in the middle of a study session, so in her pajamas, hair tied up in a _really _messy bun and her glasses she walked outside and was met by the first time that day with the daylight.

"Santana." Her uncle, Anthony Thomas smiled warmly and walked over to her. He extended his arm up high so she'd high five him. She did. And as that happened he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Hey champ. How are you?" He asked as he let go of her.

"I'm fine, tío." She smiled back.

"Santana!" A tiny latina rushed over. Ana Thomas, previously Ana Lopez, engulfed her niece in a tight hug. "Ai, Santanita, que delgada estás! No te dán de comer, o qué?" She mumbled into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana laughed a short laugh. "Hi, tía."

"Lets sit down." Santana's mother, Maria Lopez, said.

"So, where's my little brother?" Ana asked as she sat down on the wicker chair, followed by Anthony.

"Poor man. Another migraine." Maria sighed. "I'll call him out." She said as she got up and made her way inside the house.

"No, no." Santana's uncle stops her. "Please Maria, don't bother. We're not staying for long either." He smiled. "Where's your brother, Santana?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Probably out with friends."

"So, how's school?" Her aunt asked.

"Okay, I guess. I got my finals coming up in a few weeks."

Her mother looked at her. "Santana here already got her letters from the colleges she applied to." Maria stated proudly.

"Oh? Where did you get in?" Ana asked.

"A few. But I think I'll go to Berkeley or NYU. I'm not sure yet." She sighed. It had always been Santana's dream to go to either California or New York. Now that she had both, she couldn't make up her mind.

"That's fantastic!" Anthony exclaimed. "It's your choice, kid. Either one of those are amazing."

Santana's mother was not happy hearing the conversation. It's wasn't that she didn't want Santana to go to these colleges. Well actually, it was. She didn't want her baby to go to California. It was too far way from Lima. She considered New York, because it's closer to home. Still, she wouldn't stop her from her dreams, would she?

"Anyway," Maria quickly changed topics. "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"Well, we have a proposition for your children, Maria." Ana smiled as she noticed Santana's head shooting up. "You know how we always rent a house every summer in South Carolina?" Santana and her mom nodded, motioning for her to go on. "We want you to come with us, Santana. You and your brother of course. But I know he is a big boy now and his _familia_ isn't his top priority… " She earned a few chuckles from Anthony, a groan from Maria and an eye roll from Santana. "So I thought that maybe you'd like to tell a friend to come with you." She smiled and then very seriously added. "No boys."

"We-" Maria started, only to be cut off by Santana.

"Yes!" She almost yelled. "I mean, yes." She repeated more calmly now. "I would love to. And no boys." She put a hand to heart. "Promise. I know just the person that would love to go."

"What Santana means," Maria glared at her daughter. "Is we'll talk to her father and we'll let you know."

Santana looked down, partly disappointed, partly knowing her mother would fall for her sad puppy look. She really wanted to go. She has been going for years now and she wouldn't want to miss a good month away from Lima.

Anthony spoke up. "Well then, you better hurry. We're leaving next week."

Maria gasped a little. "So soon?"

The couple nodded. "We're staying for a whole month this year. Kevin and Juana and her husband are going too." Anthony told Maria but then looked at Santana. "Which means, little John is naturally going as well and he might need to be babysat here and then." He smirked.

Santana's eyes sparkled as she turned to her mother and silently pleaded.

"Like I said, we'll have to talk to Carlos." She paused for a few seconds before sighing and saying what Santana wanted to hear. "But if it's up to me ultimately, you can go."

Santana didn't hug her mom. Well in her head she did, but in reality she just had this goofy smile on her face.

"Okay, it's settled then. I'm sure mi hermanito won't mind." Ana said confidently.

* * *

><p><em>A WEEK LATER.<em>

Santana lied on the mattress staring at the ceiling. She only got to the house an hour ago but she was feeling tired from the flight. Even though she only had to spend two hours sitting on the plane she hated flying. Particularly when there's turbulence or when the airplane drops a little unexpectedly and she felt like her stomach was going to come out through her mouth.

She tried sleeping on the flight but Quinn kept up her by doing the smallest of noises and the people sitting behind her weren't helping either.

_Now I have all the silence in the world and I can't sleep either_, she mused. With a sigh she rolled over, lying on her stomach.

She could hear the waves crashing and seagulls fighting each other for the fresh meat that the local fishermen had just arrived with.

_Shouldn't these noises be soothing?,_ she asked herself.

Just as she was on the verge of her much needed, scratch that, wanted sleep she felt her phone vibrating on the front pocket of her jeans.

MOM: OKAY. LOVE YOU XX

She threw her phone to the end of the bed and groaned in frustration. Two hours ago when she arrived at the airport, Santana did as her mother asked her to. _"Send me a text as soon as you land."_ And she did, except she got no reply, until now.

Maybe God was finally getting revenge on her for sleeping in instead of going to church on Sunday mornings like she was supposed to.

With a sigh she got up and she started looking for her bikini. Once she found it she took off all of her clothes and slipped it on. She rubbed the sunscreen lotion on her tan skin and put on a white shirt and some denim shorts. Then she actually took in the mess she made: there was clothes everywhere, which meant she had to fold it up all over again and put them in their designated drawers. Her aunt was kind of a cleaning freak, you know.

By the time she finished, she could hear voices in the kitchen.

Santana looked at Quinn, who was soundly asleep on the bed next to hers. She tried not making too much noise, so she wouldn't wake her. She tiptoed down the hallway, careful to not wake up whoever might be sleeping, and midway through she could already smell fresh coffee and bagels.

"Hey, dork." Kevin, her oldest cousin who really wasn't much older than her, hit her shoulder with his fist.

"It's nice to see you too." She sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Pshh." He waved his hand dismissively. "Cut that sentimental crap."

"Language, mijo." Ana warned from the stove.

"Sorry mama." He muttered looking down.

Santana pointed her index finger at him mockingly. "Who-tsh." She made a movement with her hand just like she was holding a whip.

"Shut up." He mumbled as he sat down.

She sat down too and started munching on a bagel.

"Where's Quinn?" Ana asked and cursed a few Spanish words as she let something spill on the counter.

"Sleeping." Santana replied.

"Quinn's here?" His eyes widened a bit. Santana hummed in return. "Me gusta." He wiggled his eyebrows. Ana turned around and glared at him. He lowered his head. "Where's dad?" Kevin asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." His mother warned (again) while placing a plate of pancakes on the table.

Santana smirked but Kevin kicked her shin under the table. "Ow!" She whined dramatically.

"Oops. Sorry, prima." This time he was the one smirking.

"Your dad went for a walk to the market with little Juan."

"It's John, mama." Juana corrected her mother as she entered the kitchen.

Ana rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with the other three.

"Eat, Santana, for you look very thin." Ana pushed.

"I do eat, it's probably from Cheerios or something." Santana mumbled.

"Cheerios? I really thought cereal got you even fatter." Juana stated very seriously.

Santana had to suppress a snort. "No, no. Cheerios is the name of my cheerleading squad."

The trio hummed in understanding.

"Santana, don't listen to mama. You're looking _foine_ these days." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

That earned a smack on his head from Ana. "Calla, niño." She shook her head in disbelief. "Ay Dios Mío, que hago con este chico?" She muttered as she got up from the table carrying her empty dish.

Santana and Juana chuckled as Kevin rubbed the sore spot.

The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence with an occasional remark from Kevin.

When Santana got up to take her dish, Anthony opened the kitchen door carrying in on hand a bag of fresh fish and holding with the other, John.

The little boy immediately wanted to be put down as he saw his mother.

"Hey, dad." Kevin walked up to his father and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi, son. When did you get here?"

"Almost at the same time you guys did."

Santana ignored the two men talking and instead asked her aunt what time were they heading out to the beach.

"I won't go. I will stay here cleaning. The owner didn't even bother to clean this filthy mess!" Ana huffed.

Santana stared at her wide-eyed. "Do you want any help, tía?" She offered, kind of scared.

"No, no. Go have fun. Your uncle is heading out in a bit, I think." Ana kissed her niece's forehead and left the kitchen mumbling a few Spanish curses.

"Santana, we're gonna go now. Is Quinn up already? Are you coming or do you wanna get some rest?" Anthony asked, opening the door.

"No. I'll come with you. Let me just get my towel."

Santana hurried to her bedroom and grabbed her backpack. She put her shades on and as she was heading out she heard someone calling her name.

"Are you going to the beach?" Quinn asked, her voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"Mhmm. Do you wanna come or do you sleep a bit more?"

"I'll go." She sat up and put a hand to her head. "My head hurts."

Santana chuckled. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're hangover. Also, your hair is very… _lion-like."_

Quinn threw a pillow at her. "Shut up." Her stomach growled.

"C'mon." Santana started as she opened the bedroom door. "Lets get you something to eat, _Lion Quinn_."

* * *

><p>Kevin and Anthony were watching TV while waiting for the girls<p>

"Quinn's coming too." Santana smiled as she sat down on the couch. A few seconds later Quinn came in yawning.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Anthony smiled politely. "Good morning Quinn. Help yourself." He motioned to the table, which still had food on it.

Quinn sat down in front of Kevin. "Hi." She smiled a tiny smile.

"Hello." He blushed a bit. "How are you? Long time no see." He smiled back.

"I'm good. How are you?" She said while spreading butter on a toast.

"Perfect." He flashed his million-watt grin, somewhat seductive. She smiled back, but seemed indifferent to it, much to his disappointment.

* * *

><p>As they walked their path to the beach, she didn't even listen to her relative's conversation. She didn't talk to Quinn either. She knew the girl wasn't a talker when she was sleepy or tired. Instead, she asked herself if maybe she'd see the same faces she saw a couple of years ago or if she'd finally learn how to surf. She mentally scoffed. <em>Highly doubtful.<em>

She noticed she got a little behind her uncle and cousin when she saw them entering an all too familiar place. She followed them in. The dinner wasn't too crowded. A man was reading the newspaper in the furthest booth. The seats next to the big windows were empty. That's where they chose to sit. This place had a real surf vibe. And it was actually supposed to, since it was literally attached to a surf shop. The waiter approached them.

"Girls, do you want anything?" She heard her uncle ask.

She shook her head 'no' and returned to her gaze outside. She didn't even hear Quinn's reply, but knowing her, she probably declined politely.

The bay had an 'L' shape. The bottom part of the 'L' was where they had stayed for the past years because, besides being closer to home, it was actually safer. On the other side, the ocean was too rough and there were no lifeguards. And at the very end of it there was an old stone fort. Well, it had been a fort. Now there were only ruins left. Many dared to go there, but it was very dangerous. There were slippery rocks as obstacles and the waves came on too strong. That was usually where the surfers were.

And that's when she saw them: two people paddle surfing.

Initially there was only one that she could see. It was a man, she thought. But she couldn't know for sure. A few meters from _him_ there was another one. But this one was so much more graceful. She saw as they paddled hard to get on the wave. She saw how one time the surfer fell and she actually flinched. But she also saw how he or she so effortlessly got back up and went at it again. A true _fighter. _Santana couldn't see their face, for they were too far away, but she thought, and she didn't know why, they were perfect.

Someone waved a hand in front of her, snapping her from her trance. _Quinn._ She broke away from her gaze and glared at her friend, who was chuckling in return.

"Yes?" Santana asked in a bitchy tone.

"Who were you watching?" Quinn asked while searching for whatever her friend was staring just moments ago.

Santana pointed to the sea. "Those two surfers over there."

"Where?" The blonde got closer to the brunette's face and searched for them. "I can't see them."

Santana could feel the girl's breath tickling her cheek. "There." She pointed to a random spot on the window, not even being able to focus.

"There's nothing there, S." Quinn looked at Santana sideways and noticed how flushed her cheeks were. Apparently so did Kevin, who had been staring at Quinn for the past moments.

"Santana, are you okay? You're looking as red as a tomato." He snorted.

She glared at him. "I'm fine. Just a little bit hot." She fanned herself with her own hand. Quinn still hadn't moved. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to kiss her cheek. She didn't, though. "Huh, Quinn…do you mind?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." This time it was Quinn's turn to blush. "Santana lets go check the surf shop." She grinned and got up.

"Lets." Santana got up too and they both walked to the other room.

"Wait. I'll come with." Kevin said as he followed them in.

Quinn instantly roamed over to where the clothing was exposed. Kevin followed her like a lost puppy. As she picked the ones she'd try on, Santana looked in awe at the surfboards. She fingered one. Then another. That one was longer. It was completely made of a light brown wood.

_So elegant, _she thought as she ran her finger over it's length.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde in a wet suit entered the store. She observed for him for a few seconds and then turned back to the board. He greeted the man behind the counter with a fist bump and then he noticed Santana. He walked over to her very confidently.

"Hello." He said.

Santana looked up and barely even smiled, maybe she didn't smile at all. "Hi."

"That one's a beauty." He said jerking his head to the board. She didn't say anything. "I'm Sam." He smiled and extended his hand politely.

She looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. "Santana."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He chuckled nervously.

Santana stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Lo-"

"Santana!" Quinn walked over to the Latina with some shades on. "How do I look?" She then took notice of Sam. "Oh. Hello." She took the shades off and greeted politely.

"Hello there." He said smugly. "I'm Sam." He put his hand out to her.

"I'm Quinn." She shook his hand.

"And I'm Kevin." The boy came up from behind her and sized him up.

Santana rolled her eyes at her cousin's behavior.

Suddenly they all jumped at a loud thump coming from outside. At the door was standing someone muttering incoherently. Apparently, they tried to come inside the store with a surfboard. The noise they all heard was the board falling at the entrance. They couldn't see them properly because the glass door was dull. Sam, however, seemed to know who the person could be. He rushed outside while the other three stood there, waiting for the mysterious person. Santana, however, couldn't care less. She returned to her surfboard appreciation.

Sam walked in the shop sporting his smug smile. Behind him came a blonde girl almost taller than him. She immediately caught their attention.

"This is Brittany." Sam announced as he joined them.

The blonde's head was lowered but she sported a shy smile. "Hi." She almost whispered.

"Hello." Quinn smiled brightly.

"What's up?" Kevin winked and she blushed a little.

Santana turned around but didn't say anything. She didn't even smile. She just stood there taking in all of the new girl's features. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, cute nose, pretty smile, cute cheeks. _

"This is Quinn." Sam motioned to Quinn. "And Kevin." Then to the other boy. "And this pretty girl here is Santana." He winked at her.

The Latina snapped from her analysis. She faintly nodded and smiled in acknowledgment, not even realizing the cheesy comment the boy had made.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior. She was used to her unfriendliness, but what she wasn't used to was her being awfully quiet at a poor line like the one Sam had just used.

"Santana." Brittany repeated to see how the name rolled on her tongue. "Pretty." She smiled at Santana.

In return, Santana blushed furiously. She looked away and kept looking at the surfboards. Ignoring the heat that crept up her cheeks she walked away to another part of the store where they kept more surfboards.

She kept stealing glances at the blonde, until she got caught on the act. Brittany smiled shyly but Santana didn't return it. Instead she quickly walked to another part of the store. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She was accustomed to her reaction to a pretty girl but usually she didn't have to worry about it because she knew girls wanted nothing to do with her. Now, there's a gorgeous blonde on the other side of the room who is trying to be nice to her but she can't even smile back. _Fucking hell._

"Hello again." Santana turned around and found Sam smiling big at her. She almost rolled her eyes at the boy's persistence. "You surf?"

"No." She said briefly.

"Oh. I do."

This time she rolled her eyes. "Because I haven't already noticed that." She sarcastically remarked making sure to motion to his wet suit and surfboard that he left at the door.

"I could teach you sometime…if you want?" He almost pleaded her with his eyes. She didn't say anything, as she was considering his offer. "You're not from here, are you?"

She simply shook her head. "No."

"How long are you staying?"

"A few weeks."

"Okay then…well I guess I'll see you again. Small town after all." He chuckled nervously. His smooth talk wasn't going as planned.

She smiled one of her fakest smiles. And then she looked behind him and caught his friend staring at them. And then she started walking over. Santana's heart started racing and she felt her face heating ridiculously fast.

"Hi." Brittany smiled at Santana briefly and then she turned to Sam. "Sam, lets go. The salt is making my skin all itchy." She scrunched up her nose and scratched her neck.

Santana smiled unconsciously.

"Okay." His face fell a little, showing a clear disappointment in leaving Santana. "I'll see you around." He waved and started walking to the exit.

"Yeah. See you around, _Santana."_ Brittany smiled warmly at her.

Santana gulped noticeably but didn't have time to say anything because the other girl was already walking out. She could've sworn she heard saying 'Such a pretty name' but that was probably her mind playing tricks, right? What Santana hated the most was that she had no control over her mind. She couldn't help herself from thinking if she could ever be more than just friends with the blonde or even friends at all (because she had a tendency to push people away). Who could blame her? After all, she was not out to anyone, never had a girlfriend and the only time she made out with girls was to impress boys. So, any little smile or wave that she got from an attractive girl would always raise her hopes that in the future something more might happen. Except that it never did, until maybe now.

"Ready to go?" She heard Quinn ask.

She didn't say anything, just followed suit. Kevin was right behind them muttering something about how he didn't like the dude they had just met. Santana let Quinn walk a little ahead of them.

"You're just jealous." She told him.

"What? Jealous of what? You? God, Santana, when I told you were looking hot I didn't mean it that way. Ew, Jesus, sorry to lead you on but you're like my little sister."

Santana gasped slightly. "Of Quinn, you idiot!" She smacked him on the head with strength.

He rubbed the sore spot. "Oh. Well, she's pretty."

"Who's pretty?" Quinn asked unexpectedly.

Kevin knew his cousin wouldn't waste any time embarrassing him so instead he yelled: "Brittany!"

"She definitely is." Quinn smiled at Kevin nonchalantly. Much to his disappointment, because her response only showed she didn't care if he was thinking of another girl. She kept on walking ahead of them.

Santana smirked and pat his back. "There, there. Not gonna cry, are you?"

"Shut up. I'm gonna go see my dad. Don't be late for lunch, you know my mom will freak out."

"No worries. Go cry on daddy's shoulder." She smirked and ran quickly to Quinn, knowing if she hadn't he would've probably killed her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes when Santana came running at her. She caught her and they looked like they were hugging. The blonde mumbled an 'are you okay' into her hair, making Santana jump from her.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry. Just said something to Kevin that he didn't like." She giggled.

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "He's acting really weird."

"That's because he likes you."

"Oh." Quinn barely whispered_. That explains a lot._

"Do you like him?" Santana asked with curiosity filling her voice.

"No." Quinn simply replies.

"Why not? He's cute and he's in college and he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Quinn narrowed her eyes once again. "I still don't like him. Are you trying to set me up with him? Why?" Santana didn't say anything. She just shrugged her shoulders instead. "You're really weird. Must run in the family."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Quinn was thinking about what Santana had asked her. "Should I like him?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." Santana said as she walked down the stairs that led to the beach itself. Quinn followed her. "I mean…he's attractive, right?"

"I guess…" Quinn mumbles. "He's cute."

Santana didn't say anything as she took this brand new information. For a second she pondered if her friend was struggling with the same problems as she was. She looked at Quinn and she knew the girl wanted to ask her something.

"Do you like Sam?" She heard Quinn finally ask.

"No." Santana sighed and locked eyes with Quinn. "Should I?"

Quinn let a chuckle escape her lips. She shrugged. "How would I know?"

The tan girl smiled a little at her friend's response. They reached the water. When the smallest of waves hit her ankles she shivered. She didn't expect the water to be so cold.

"Well, there goes my so wanted swim." Quinn said.

Santana agreed. "I don't know how they do it." She said as she jerked her head to a couple of surfers on the water.

"Me neither. Sam and Brittany were telling me they were surfers, you know, when you decided to be anti-social."

"I kind of figured that one by myself, Fabray." Santana said, rolling her eyes, ignoring the last part. "I mean, they were wearing wet suits." As she said it, her mind wandered back to the Brittany, who was wearing it halfway. Her torso was covered in a tiny yellow bikini. Another wave hit her ankles. She didn't shiver this time.

"Oh, how perspicacious of you, Miss Lopez." Quinn hit her shoulder lightly with her own. "But really, why were you being so cold to them? They seem nice."

Santana shrugged. "I'm a bitch."

Quinn shoved her lightly again. "Seriously, tho."

"I was born this way, baby." She smirked.

In response, Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled walking away.

Santana quickly caught up to her. "Don't be mad." She pouted. Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Look, I don't know, okay? I just…I guess I don't feel comfortable around strangers. And then Sam was bugging me, which definitely didn't lighten up my mood."

"What about Brittany?"

Santana _almost_ stopped dead on her tracks. "What about her?"

Quinn knew something was up. But she didn't know what that something was and she was too afraid to ask Santana about it. "I don't know… you were…you could've been nicer to her."

"What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong, Quinn. I acknowledged her when we were introduced and then I left because…I don't know, because I felt like leaving." Santana snapped.

Quinn was staring at her wide-eyed in shock. She pondered being silent. The blonde knew her limits, and she had crossed them. But she also knew this was going to bug her until she found out what was going on in the other girl's mind. She was used to Santana's short temper. Then she pondered actually saying something but Santana beat her to it.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Santana said honestly.

"Okay." Quinn inhaled deeply. "Santana…know that we all have secrets. Just please don't lie to me." She put her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"You're so cheesy, Fabray." Santana laid her head on her friends shoulder. "C'mon, lets get you some color on that skin."


End file.
